


Expiration Date

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, ETHAN IS SAD, F/M, Guardian Angels, Murder, RIP, everybody is sad, life force, mark is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fictional horror story from the perspective of Markiplier's guardian angel about sacrifices, life, and death.(Originally posted on my wattpad account PeachSkyPlays)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 5





	Expiration Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was originally written around four years ago by me, and I recently decided to fix it up a bit and post it! It was originally posted on wattpad!

_____

January 21, 2017

Hello there. You humans don't know who or what I am, and despite never seeing me, your life depends on me. I am one among billions of guardian angels. Everyone has one. However, I am the guardian angel of a YouTube celebrity named Mark Fischbach. Everything was going fine, Mark was just driving to his girlfriend Amy's house when it happened. Mark was in traffic, and it didn't look like the cars in front of him where going to move anytime soon, so I decided it would be a good idea to check on some of Mark's friends. I quickly glanced at Mark one last time before teleporting to Ethan and Tyler's house.

When I got to Ethan and Tyler's house I saw the boys in there living room. The two of them where just on the couch playing video games together and laughing. Cute. I decided to look around to make sure there where no hazards that could possibly injure the two boys. Since I am a guardian angel, I can walk around and touch stuff but you still can never see me unless I transform into a human. Anyway, I walked around the small apartment and began looking for hazards, I couldn't find anything until I got to the kitchen. In the kitchen one of the boys had left the stove on -probably Ethan- so I quickly shut it off for them.

I know what you might be thinking at this point, 'I thought you where Marks guardian' and I am, but Mark has amazing friends that I have grown very close to, they love him almost as much as I do, and I know for a fact Mark would do anything to protect his loved ones, so I make it a point to check on them when I have time. Who knows how Mark would feel if anything happened to them.

After I had checked up on the boys I decided to go and see if Mark is ok, or if that horrible traffic had gone down at all. I quickly teleported to Mark getting there just in time to watch a drunk driver ram into the flank of Marks car. I almost had a heart attack right then and there. The impact was awful and Mark was thrown out of the car, obviously injured very badly. How could I let something like this happen? How could I have been so stupid? This is all my fault. If only I had stayed with him.

I've messed up before, but nothing as bad as this. I know what I need to do to guarantee Mark makes it out of this alive, but is it worth it? 

January 28, 2017

I'm lost. I don't know what I should do. It's been a week now. A week since the crash. Since the biggest mistake I've ever made. Mark has been in the hospital this whole time, he's in a coma, barely holding onto life.

Not only that, but since the crash Mark's friends haven't been exactly okay either.

Amy has been devastated.

Katherine was upset.

Tyler was hurt.

Ethan was crushed.

Nothing is alright right now. No one is doing well right now. I have one choice and one choice only. I know that if I did this somebody else would have to get hurt. If I don't though, Mark loses his life. 

I'm gonna do it.

February 18, 2017 

I know this isn't a good idea but, I have to do it. Mark has been in a coma for about three weeks and his friend's lives are slowly falling apart. 

I have decided that Amy will have to go. It's sad because she is the love of his life, and Mark may never find someone like her again. However, it's just something that has to happen.

I teleport myself to the hospital that Mark has been in for far too long. I glance at the sight in front of me. Mark's body laying on that bed. He was hooked up to so many machines, he looked peaceful yet he looked like he was in pain. Ethan and Tyler sat together on the floor, in the corner of the room. They both silently cried while hugging. Katherine was outside of the room talking to a doctor about Marks' condition. Finally, Amy. She was sitting in a chair beside Marks' bed. She was holding the unconscious man's hand as she cried.

After a few hours of this same thing, a doctor finally came in and told the group that they would need to go home. They all sadly stood up. This is how most of there days go now. Visiting the man that brought them all together, and staying until they were kicked out.

As they began to walk out of the hospital, I decided that this was my chance. I watched as the group made their way into the elevator to go back to the lobby. I reached the lobby before they did. This gave me enough time to go into my human form so that I could talk to Amy.

In my human form, I looked to be about 18 years old. I had platinum blonde hair with green eyes. On my head, I wore a flower crown that consisted of blue and white flowers with green leaves. My jeans were ripped and the shirt that I wore was a white tank top with pink writing on it. To top it all off, I was wearing a blue jacket.

Now that I was in my human form I waited until the group of people stepped out of the elevator. Once I saw them I approached.

"Hello!" I smiled at them politely. "May I please speak to you for a moment?" I said as I pointed to Amy. I wanted to get right to the point so that I can get this over with as soon as possible.

"Um... sure." She replied. she sounded a little unsure as she followed me outside of the hospital. Her friends waited for her in their car. I felt bad, Amy had tear stains running down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ok, I am just going to get right to the point. I have a question for you. Before I ask, I want you to know this question will affect your life and your friends' lives." I said urgently.

"What?" She questioned. "What are you talking about?"

I know she must be confused, her mind is probably wondering to a thousand different places.

"No time to explain, but my question is, would you sacrifice yourself if it guaranteed Mark stays alive?" I looked at her nervously awaiting an answer. This must be so weird for her.

"Yes, of course, I would. What do I have to do?" Her response came quick, what surprised me is that she didn't ask any questions. Wasn't curious about how I knew Mark, just wanting to help. Amy was always so sweet like that. The perfect girl for him really.

"Nothing at all." I smiled. After I was given consent I made haste in taking her life force with my powers. She soon became a breathless corpse laying on the ground. I returned to my guardian angel form so that I would not get caught, and put her life force into marks body as soon as I got back to him. He'll be okay now. Thank god.

About a week after these events Mark woke up from his coma. This brought joy to the group of friends. The only thing was when Mark woke up he was surprised with news about his girlfriend.

Amy was dead.

February 27, 2017

Those three words continued to ring in Mark's head for days as he sat on his hospital bed staring at the same spot on the wall. He missed her. He missed her a lot. Mark knew however, that even though he will never find somebody to replace Amy, he can still smile at the memories he had with her. I knew he would find the positive in this situation.

"Mark! Look!" Amy laughed as she watched Chika chase Ethan around the sandy shore of the beach. Mark smiled and just watched Amy. The woman's eyes lit up as she laughed at their younger friends antics. As Mark stared at her more he finally realized how much he loved her.

I watched as Mark laughed at the memories going through his head. He really missed going to the beach and just being with the people he loved so much, I knew that for sure.

Mark, Katherine, Ethan, Amy, and Tyler were walking to there car after seeing a movie together at the theater. He looked to his right and saw that Tyler was carrying Ethan on his shoulders. Tyler began running which caused Ethan to scream like a terrified little girl. He looked in front of him and saw that Katherine was taking photos of the city. She said that she "Enjoyed the way the city looked" Then Mark turned to the girl on his right. Amy. He noticed how her hair blew perfectly in the wind. He saw her look back up at him and she simply smiled.

Mark let a tear slip as he thought about Amy more. He remembered everything. The first time he met her in that cafe a few years ago. He remembered the day she held his hand for the first time. He remembered their first kiss, and he remembered their first "I love you's". Then he remembered something. Something that made him start sobbing. I knew this was coming.

Mark woke up and immediately smiled. He has been planning this for months now. He looked over himself in the mirror then got into his car. Mark began driving off to see his girlfriend. The road had horrible traffic that day. As Mark drove he felt something off. He knew something was going to happen. As the thought crossed his mind he checked the back window to see what was behind him. That was when it happened. The crash. A car came up from behind him and they collided. Mark felt the breath leave his body. He knew what was happening and he felt nothing but pain. But the pain quickly turned to sadness. His vision was almost completely black when he pulled something out of his pocket. The last thing that Mark saw was the item. He saw a small box that held the ring. A single tear left his eye.

February 28, 2017

Mark sat in his hospital room. He's been through so much. I knew the pain Mark was feeling and I wished I could take it away. I can't though. Physical pain is easy, but when it feels like the whole world is morning right along with you, that's a whole other time of pain. One that's much stronger and harder to ignore. One that fills you to your core and burns you on the inside.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I knew exactly who it was already.

"Come in!" Mark yelled. I cringed as he heard his voice. It sounded raw from the crying. This is my fault.

As the door opened, Mark didn't have much time to process anything before a blue haired boy jumped on him. It was Ethan. Mark smiled at seeing one of his best friends faces. The two of them laid there for quite sometime, enjoying each others company. The room was quiet except for the occasional beep of Marks heart monitor.

The quiet of the room was soon interrupted by a cough coming from the direction of the door. Mark and his younger friend both looked up to see none other than Tyler Shied standing in the door frame.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Tyler asked him. This brought a soft smile to Mark's face which lightened the mood of the room immensely.

"I'm better. I think they are letting me leave tomorrow." Mark replied.

"That's good! By the way, Katherine said she couldn't be here because, she got caught up with work back at the office." Tyler replied. All while this conversation happened, Mark and Ethan both sat up so they can see Tyler easier. Just seeing his friends made Mark start to feel better. However he hopes none of them mention Amy right now. He can't handle that above all else right now. Mark is still devastated at the loss of his beloved girlfriend. Mark didn't want to say anything out loud but, he could tell that Ethan hasn't been eating lately and that Tyler has not slept well either. He knows that these past few weeks must have been just as bad for them as they've been for him.

He hoped his friends would be all right.

February 29, 2017

Mark got out of the hospital today. He was feeling a lot better but, he still felt loss and guilt in the pit of his stomach. He missed his girlfriend. He missed the girl that he wanted to marry. The only thing that made Mark feel better was being closed to his friends. Mark wanted to stay strong for the remainder of his loved ones. He thought that everything would be okay if he just kept smiling for them.

For himself.

For Her.

This was so hard to watch. His whole life I've watched Mark be such a happy go lucky man. He was living his dreams and working hard everyday, Mark didn't deserve this, but it was either him or her. You see, in order to keep their person alive, a guardian angel must take the life force of the person they are closest to. It's a difficult choice to make.

The car ride home that day made me feel a little better, watching Mark interact with his favorite boys. They sang softly on the way home and just enjoyed each others company, talking about what's been going on while Mark was in the hospital. Ethan and Tyler posted a video for Mark on his channel announcing that he would be taking about a month back and Mark was happy to hear that his community reacted with overwhelming support. 

The happiness didn't last long however. Their world's slowly went crashing down on them the moment they stepped inside the office doors. After everything that happened these past weeks, Mark's fatal crash, Amy's tragic and mysterious death. They saw red.

Usually red was seen as a color of passion and romance, love and royalty. This was different though because, along with the red they saw stab wounds, broken glass and the cold corpse of their best friend. It took the three boys not one second to realize the real reason that Katherine couldn't come to visit Mark. When Tyler left the office, she was alone. Whoever did this must have waited for the perfect time to strike.

And this time it wasn't me.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story and have some plans, so please please let me know if I should continue writing it! I'm on the fence for now! Thanks for reading!


End file.
